


Fight.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fucked Up Relationships, M/M, PWP, Sexual Assault, Short Story, Underage Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near never fights back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight.

Near _doesn't_ fight back. It makes Mello's blood boil, a red haze everywhere but where the white of Near bleeds unto everything, a blank stare as he looks at him, as if he was nothing. No matter what he does, _Near_ doesn't fight back, never has, not even when they were younger. Winning, pushing him against the walls, hitting him, taking away his stupid toys... nothing affects him.

One day he pushes him to the floor of the room they share as hard as he can and Near barely makes a noise as the wind is knocked out of his lungs and he doesn't move his hands from besides his head, doesn't make a noise as Mello gets his hand inside his trousers; the feel of his cock makes him queasy but Mello strokes him the way _he_ likes to stroke himself anyway.

He's expecting a moan or Near trying to stop him. What he feels is Near slowly getting hard by his hand but when he looks at his face, trying to see if he's embarrassed or wanting this, wanting _his_ touch, Near's face remains impassive, stone cold, bored.

"Will you be done anytime soon, Mello?" Near asks, voice its usual monotone.

Mello lets him go as if he had been burnt, nausea burning deep back in his throat as he backs away. When Near sits down and starts fixing his clothes even though his cock is still hard, standing up to go to his side of the room, Mello runs out to the loo.


End file.
